If Only She Knew
by HPFan
Summary: Please read and review. It is hard to explain so just read. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

If Only She Knew

Author's note: This is only my third try on a fic so don't go to hard on me, ok? Also, I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling and I do not claim or imply the rights to them.

"Hey, Hermione, we have been friends for a long time, right?" asked Ron.

"Yea, why?" Hermione replied innocently.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go out sometime, but if you don't want…"

"Oh, Ron I was wondering when you would ask me that!"

_"Oh, Hermione"_ thought Harry as he watched his two best friends from across the common room, _"Why didn't I have the courage to ask you that?"_ Harry sighed and decided to go up to bed.

At the same time, someone else was having similar problems. _"Oh, Hermione"_ he thought as he watched the new couple, _"Why didn't I have the courage to ask you that?"_ Nelville sighed and went up to bed.

Then next morning, Harry went down to breakfast with a very excited Ron. He kept telling Harry the story about how he asked Hermione out. Harry was getting really annoyed but the time the got to the table.

"Hi, Hermione" Ron said excitedly across the table.

"Hi Ron, hi Harry" Hermione replied.

"Oh, hi Hermione" Harry said nervously.

Nelville was sitting near the three friends at the time. _"She could never like me"_ thought poor, blundering Nelville. He sighed and got up from the table. He started to walk when, SPLAT, he knocked a big bowl of mashed potatoes into Hermione's lap.

"NEVILLE!" cried Hermione.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry H-H-Hermione" sobbed Neville as he ran out of the Great Hall.

"Are you ok my dear?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine, Ron"

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!" Harry screamed as he ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know, Hermi, but I'll find out"

TO BE CONTINUED…….

Author's note: Please review! I hope you enjoyed this so far. I will post part II soon.


	2. Chapter 2

If Only She Knew (Part II)

Author's note: Ok, I know this has taken me a really LONG time but it is up now ok? I hope you like it, but if you don't that's ok.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are copyright of J.K Rowling.

Ron ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor boy's dormitories. "Harry…Harry, what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone, ok, Ron?" said Harry.

"Why, what's the matter? You can tell me Harry, I'm your best friend!" Ron said quietly.

"Well, this is so embarrassing Ron. I mean…I just can't tell you!"

"Will you just tell me already?"

"Oh, ok, but you have to promise you won't get mad."

"Ok, I promise"

"I…I…I like Hermione!"

"WHAT? What do you mean you like Hermione?"

"I'm sorry, Ron. I've liked her for a long time."

"But why have you never told me?"

"I just couldn't Ron"

"Well, I can't say I blame you, I like her too, after all."

Later that day at lunch, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were sitting at lunch together. Neville was very quiet and Hermione and Ron were having an exciting discussion about Potions. Harry was feeling sorry for himself. Suddenly Neville leaned over to whisper something to Harry.

"Harry, can I tell you a secret?" whispered Neville.

"Sure, Neville, what is it?"

"Well, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes, Neville, just get on with it."

"I…I like Hermione!"

"WHAT?"

Harry jumped up from the table. Professor Dumbledore looked over along with many of the other students. Harry muttered something under his breath and ran out of the Great Hall very embarrassed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: I will post part III soon (I hope). Please be nice when you review! Only constructive criticism, too, please. In the next part you will find out what Ron has to say about Neville and Hermione…


	3. Chapter 3

If Only She Knew (Part III)

Author's note: Please read and review. If you have any suggestions for me, please include them in your review.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are copyright of J.K Rowling.

Harry, Ron, and Neville were sitting in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory discussing Hermione. "How can you both like Hermione?" Ron asked.

"We just do Ron. I can't explain it. I have liked Hermione for a long time, but I just never told you." said Harry.

"Yeah, me too. I was scared to tell you guys, because I thought you would make fun of me!" Neville said quietly.

"Well, I guess it's ok, but you guys have to promise me that you will leave Hermione alone while we are going out, ok?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we promise." Harry and Neville said at the same time.

"Well, ok th-"

Ron stopped suddenly, because there was a knock at the door. Harry ran over to the door and asked who it was. "It's Hermione, can I come in?" Hermione asked.

"But, she's not allowed in here! We'll get in trouble!" squeaked Neville.

"It's ok, Neville, we won't get into trouble" said Harry.

Harry opened the door and Hermione walked in. She looked around at all the nervous faces and asked, "What's the matter? What were you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about- Ouch!" Neville squeaked, because Ron had just elbowed him in the ribs.

"Nothing, Hermi, nothing. We were just talking about who hates Snape the most. Harry won." Ron said.

"Oh, ok, well want to go down to dinner?" Hermione said.

"Sure, sounds good Hermione." Ron said.

So, they went down to the Great Hall. When they got there they noticed that Malfoy looked sick. Malfoy suddenly looked up and saw Hermione. Immediately, he looked much better. He came running over to Hermione and said, "Hermione, I love you!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: I will post part four soon. Please review and tell me any ideas you have. In the next part, you will find out what's up with Malfoy…


	4. Malfoy, Money, and Arguments

ifonlysheknewfour

If Only She Knew (Part IV)

Author's note: Please read and review. If you have any suggestions for me, please include them in your review.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are copyright of J.K Rowling.

Author: HPFan

Title: If Only She Knew

Chapter: 4, Malfoy, Money, and Arguments

Hermione jumped up from the table. "What did you say Malfoy?" she said with anger in her voice.

"You heard me." Malfoy spat.

With that, Malfoy walked calmly away from the Gryffindor table. He sat down and was handed some Galleons from Crabbe. He laughed and started talking to Goyle as if he had never left the table.

"You mean he actually just did that for a bet?" said Harry, surprised.

"I hate that lousy git," exclaimed Ron.

"Never mind, Ron. Don't let Malfoy get to you. He would do anything for a laugh and some money," said Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to the common room. Hermione decided to go to the library for a while. Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess and having a conversation about Hermione.

"So, how long have you liked Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I guess for about a year."

"Really, me too!"

"That's cool. I wish I had the courage to ask Hermione out before you did."

"Yeah, well, you snooze you loose my friend."

"What do you mean by that? You and Hermi could still break up."

"What do you mean we could break up? I don't see that happening anytime soon. Also, where do you get off calling Hermione, Hermi? You know that is my nickname for her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ron…I didn't know that you had exclusive rights over that nickname."

"Yeah, well…well, I do. I have exclusive rights over that and…and…and…and over Hermione!"

"What!? She is my friend, too. You can't tell me you have exclusive rights over her, she can be friends with anyone she wants to!"

Just then Hermione walked in. She had a look of disgust on her face. Harry and Ron both looked at her and thought 'Did she overhear us?'

Hermione just stood there looking disgusted and then finally stormed up to the girls' dormitory without a word. Ron followed her, yelling "Hermione, wait! Are you okay? What's the matter?"

Harry just stood there shaking his head, feeling sorry for Hermione for having such a bigheaded boyfriend. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: I will post part five soon. Please review and tell me any ideas you have. In the next part, you will find out if Hermione overheard the whole conversation…


	5. Breakups and New Found Love

ifonlysheknewfive

If Only She Knew (Part V)

Author's note: Please read and review. If you have any suggestions for me, please include them in your review.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are copyright of J.K Rowling.

Author: HPFan

Title: If Only She Knew

Chapter 5: Breakups and New Found Love

Ron was banging on the Girls' dormitory door. "Hermi, Hermi, are you in there? Are you okay? Please come out Hermi…"

Hermione opened the door and yelled, "What?! Do you have some pressing matter that you really need to talk to me about at this moment?"

"Well, I…uh…I just wondered if you were okay. You seemed kind of upset before."

"Yeah, well, I was. In fact, I still am. You don't own me Ron; no one does. And you should be nice to Harry! He is your best friend. Also, if you think I will still go out with you from now on, you are crazy. I do not want some big-headed man thinking he owns me."

"But, Hermi, I love you!"

"That doesn't matter now. You blew your chance with me."

"So, does this mean that you are dumping me?"

"Wow, you finally figured that out? Good for you. Now if you don't mind, I would like to be alone."

And with that, Hermione slammed the door in Ron's face. Ron turned and slowly walked back down to the common room. He looked around and saw Harry sulking in a chair. He walked over and told Harry the "bad" news.

"You mean she dumped you?'

"Yeah, I just can't believe it! Just because I said I owned her, she didn't have to go and get all huffy…"

"Well, I can't pretend that I am not happy about this, Ron…"

"Yes, I know. You like her and it is only fair that you be given a chance to ask her out. But, please wait a while, okay? I am really going to be upset about this for a while."

"No problem, Ron. I can't believe you are being so nice about all this. What is wrong with you?"

"Well, I never told you about this, but I like Lavender…"

"Wow, you sure do move on quickly."

"Yeah, well, I can't help it. It makes it easier on me now that I don't have to like to girls at the same time."

A while later, Ron decided to go to bed. Harry sat in the common room, gathering his thoughts. After a while, though, he grew tired and fell asleep in the chair.

The next morning, around 5:00, Hermione awoke with a start. He had been having a strange dream that seemed to be about Ron and Harry. Ron tried to kill her in the dream, but Harry came to rescue her. 'How strange,' she thought.

Hermione decided to go down to the common room. She was surprised to see Harry curled up in a chair. 'He looks so cute like that,' she thought.

She started to attempt to wake Harry up, when his eyes shot open. There was a look of panic in his eyes. He grabbed Hemione's shoulders and yelled, "Are you alright?" 

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Cliffhanger! I am so evil, aren't I? I will post part six soon. Please review and tell me any ideas you have. In the next part, you will find out what Harry is so upset about…


End file.
